


unexpected

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, not exactly. But at least I know you dream about me now, <i>deputy.</i> And if you don’t mind me asking, is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> marrish + "is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"
> 
> posted this up on tumblr a few days back and forgot to post it up on here!

Morning sunlight streams in through the windows and makes Jordan wake up with a tired grumble as he shifts around on the bed, kicking the sheets off his body a little because it feels too hot. Which is kind of weird, because his room or bed is never really this hot. He buries his face deeper into the pillow which also doesn’t really feel like  _his_  pillow. It’s way too soft. Opening his eyes then, bright light immediately fills his vision along with what looks like a familiar figure lying next to him, and he recognizes those strawberry blonde curls from anywhere, even if he is half asleep.  
  
“Lydia…? Am I dreaming?” He murmurs out loud, because it wouldn’t be the first time Lydia Martin appeared in his dreams. He rubs his eyes and sees her shake her head, smiling.  
  
“No, not exactly. But at least I know you dream about me now,  _deputy_. And if you don’t mind me asking, is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
  
The words hit him when he still thinks he’s half dreaming, but it only takes one look down at himself to see that she’s right. He’s definitely not wearing any clothes. “Holy shit,” he curses under his breath as he grabs at the sheets to cover himself up while simultaneously getting out of her bed where he almost trips over his own two feet.  
  
Lydia laughs as she sits up amused, resting her cheek against her palm and staring at him bluntly, not bothering to look away as he fumbles to tie the sheets around his waist. “Well, this is definitely an interesting way to wake up,” she teases and it only makes his face turn even redder.  
  
“I really don’t know how I got here, I-I don’t even remember leaving my house last night, Lydia, honestly, I-I’m really, really sorry—”  
  
“It’s fine,” she interrupts him, getting up and off the bed now and it’s only then that he realizes she’s wearing a short blue nightie that’s nearly see through and he looks away immediately. “But I suggest putting on some clothes since I’m sure my mom won’t appreciate a naked deputy walking around her house. Let alone, sleeping with her daughter.” She’s all flirtatious smiles as she walks towards her closet and shifts through her clothes and all Jordan can think about the hell that would be created if her mother walked in on him like this.  
  
She tosses him a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that he can only assume are an ex’s. “You can change in here. I’ll go downstairs and get you some coffee and you can sneak out through the back door. It’s fine, my mom doesn’t wake up for another forty minutes and she takes sleeping pills so she sleeps through everything, really.”

“God, thank you. I don’t get how you can be so calm about… _this_ ,” he says, honestly quite shocked.  
  
Lydia shrugs. “It’s Beacon Hills. Trust me, a lot of stranger things have happened around here, to  _me_. And besides, maybe this has something to do with your supernatural powers?”  
  
“What? Me walking around naked and sneaking into people’s houses to sleep in their beds? I’m pretty sure I’m not doing that willingly, Lydia,” he says, slipping on the shirt over his head.  
  
“Well, whatever it is, we’ll figure it out. After having coffee, of course. Medium Americano sound good?” She flashes him a smile.

 “Yes, please.” He could definitely use some coffee right now.  
  
She nods and then leaves the room, closing the door behind her and letting him change in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
